custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Libran
Libran is a Toa of Ice and was smartest of the Toa Villa before becoming the Advisor of the Toa Zordia and then the Advisor of the Toa Duskua. Biography The Substitute Toa Toa Libran was once one of the oldest matoran and helped translate old pieces of text. But then Dawseo, Duskua Nui's messanger, gave him the Diamond of Kopaka. He then activated it on Villa Nui at the Temple of Ice where he met Tero, the temple guardian. The Bit in the Middle Toa Libran, in the middle of legends, protected Ko-Villa and Ko-Villa of Villa Nui. He also protected Av-Villa and Va-Villa. Zordia Nui's Rise and Fall Toa Libran escaped with Sagus and Koko from Pisci. When Skorio and Pisci were catching up, he ditched them with Skorio through trees and burnt Skorio badly by magnifying the sun using a block of ice. He then saved Sagus and Virlo form Pisci using an ice bolt. He helped evacuate the village they were in before he helped Sagus fight Skorio. He then chased after Skorio while Saguis healed Polkii. When he met up for the last battle between them and the makuta, he helped defeat Aris and Skorio, and seal them in the darkness of the Villa Nui's core. The Toa Constella Libran contaced Duskua Nui at the Temple of Ice. There, Duskua Nui appeared to him in person. There, he revealed his plan. Then, he gave back Libran's youth by lengthening his legs and giving him new upgraded weaponry and such, including Kopaka's Blizzard Blade. Then, Duskua Nui reformed himself into a toa to join him and the rest of the toa. He was the first to try to get everyone to come to an agreement, but after it was denied, he and the rest of the toa fought. He fought with Tarius first, before taking on Estria. After the toa retreated, Librna snuck off to find out more about the other toa's plans. there he found Estria about to be killed due to his thoughts. Libran jumped into save him and told him to run. He attacked the other toa, but was overpowered. He saw Estria hiding close and told him to tell his team about what happened. Then Iripa killed Libran and threw his corpse into the depths of the Outer Sky. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits Libran is very wise and old. He gets on with everyone and is quite funny most times. Leko sometimes even asks him for advice on what they should do. Libran also figured out that he was to be toa even before was, since he worked out why the stars had picked their names; all except Aelo, which is why, Libran also predicted his loss. Masks and Tools His mask is Kanohi Wisoa that gives the wearer great wisdom, although Libran already knows much more. His Ice Blade doesn't really produce ice, but he named it that way for the design. After turning into a Toa Constella, he gained a reformed Midak Skyblaster that could produce Ice Balls. He had gained Kopaka's Blizzard Blade that could produce ice. His mask changed so that he could breath in the Outer Sky and he also gained an air-tank on his back. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Characters